1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flotation devices for watercraft and, more particularly, it relates to an automatically inflating flotation device that would prevent a watercraft from sinking. The flotation device would automatically inflate when a predetermined amount of water entered the hold of the vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boating is both a popular pastime and a vital commercial activity in much of the world today. A boat is often a substantial investment for the owner. In the case of commercial boats, the boat is often the livelihood of the owner of the boat. As a general concept, boats sink when the hull of the boat takes on water and the boat loses its buoyancy. This can happen if the hull is breached due to a collision with some object or in heavy waves if the boat is swamped.
A number of patents have been directed to inventions to prevent a boat from sinking, even if the hull was breached. Unfortunately, the previous devices for boat floatation have a number of problems such as being difficult to install and often require manual activation of the device. This is a major concern since many boats often sink unattended at the dock, not out on the open water.
The flotation device of the present invention solves these problems and others by being easy to install, either as a retrofit to an existing boat or during manufacture of the boat. In addition, the flotation device of the present invention is designed to automatically deploy when a pre-determined level of water is consistently in the hull of the vessel. The device will not deploy when water merely splashes to that level, preventing unneeded deployment in heavy seas. Once deployed the present invention will keep the boat afloat even if a complete flooding of the hull has occurred.
The primary aspect of the present invention is to provide an automatically deploying flotation device to keep the boat floating after water has partially filled the hull of the boat.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a flotation device that does not interfere with the looks or operation of the boat when not deployed.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide for a flotation device that can be easily removed and a new one re-installed after deployment.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a device that is easy to manufacture and install.
An automatically inflating boat rail is disclosed. An inflatable bag is rolled into a tight spiral. The spiral is mounted inside a one or more piece flexible housing. The base of the housing is mounted to the outside of the hull. The base of the bag is attached to the base of the housing. The outer part of the housing is removably attached to the base of the housing, enclosing the rolled bag. One or more bags can be mounted in the housing. The bag has valves that are attached to safety valves. The safety valve is triggered by water in the hull reaching a given height in the hull. Once the safety valve is triggered, tanks of compressed inert gas are released into the system. The outer part of the housing is pushed off and the bags inflate and unroll. The bags can have internal chambers so that one part can be punctured without deflating the whole system.
The present invention is a flotation device for maintaining a watercraft in a floating condition. The flotation device comprises an elongated housing mounted to the watercraft with the housing having a first cover channel, a second cover channel, and a bladder retaining slot. A first collapsible tubing is receivable within the first cover channel. An elongated cover having a first edge and a second edge is secured to the housing with the first edge releasably receivable in the first cover channel and the second edge releasably receivable in the second cover channel. A space is defined between the housing and the cover. A flotation bladder is receivable within the space with the flotation bladder having a bladder edge receivable in the bladder retaining slot. Inflation means are connected to the first collapsible tubing and the flotation bladder for inflating the first collapsible tubing and for inflating the flotation bladder upon inflation of the first collapsible tubing wherein upon inflation of the first collapsible tubing, the first edge of the cover is released from the first cover channel of the housing and wherein upon inflation of the flotation bladder, the flotation bladder moves the first edge of the cover in a direction generally away from the watercraft allowing the flotation bladder to substantially completely inflate.
In addition, the present invention includes an emergency buoyant support for a watercraft. The emergency buoyant support comprises a base plate mounted to the watercraft and a cover removably attached to the base plate. A storage channel is formed between the base plate and the cover and an inflatable bladder is spirally wrapped within the storage channel wherein upon inflation of the inflatable bladder, the bladder moves the cover allowing the bladder to inflate.
Furthermore, the present invention includes a method for maintaining a watercraft in a floating condition. The method comprises mounting a housing to the watercraft with the housing having a first cover channel, a second cover channel, and a bladder retaining slot, positioning a first collapsible tubing within the first cover channel, covering the housing with a cover with the cover having a first edge and a second edge, releasably mounting the first edge of the cover within the first cover channel and the second edge within the second cover channel, defining a space between the housing and the cover, positioning a flotation bladder within the space, the flotation bladder having a bladder edge, mounting the bladder edge of the flotation bladder within the bladder retaining slot, inflating the first collapsible tubing, and inflating the inflation bladder.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the method further comprises positioning a second collapsible tubing within the second cover channel and inflating the second collapsible tubing prior to inflating the inflation bladder.
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.